Captured
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: summary inside.


ASAP: Welcome my fellow readers

Shana: O.O

Alley: O.O

Yugi & Atem: -comforting a crying and traumatized Yami-

ASAP: Hmmm, I wonder if I should make this a one-shot, two-shot, or three-shot. What do you think Shana?

Shana: -slowly baking away-

ASAP: o.O Ok, what's the delleo?

Yami: T-T YOU, THAT'S WHAT! -goes back to crying-

ASAP: Me? Oh yeah -chuckles evilly- Ok, so you've seen on my profile that I was going to post this, right? Good. So you should know what it's about, but just incase ya don't, here ya go...

Summary: Yami had a secret, that not even Yugi knew. A dark secret that he swore to never tell, or show. But they had to know sometime, right? Wrong. His secret was dark, as dark as the Leviathan. He had kept it secret since the day he met Yugi. But, guess fate had other plans.

Alley: -mouth open- HOW THE HELL DID YOU COME UP WITH THAT?!

ASAP: I was listening to the song 'Monster' by Skillet, which is going to be the theme song for this story

BEN: Oh boy

Shana & Alley: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

ASAP: While they work that out, read on to find out what Yami's secret is... -voice fades out-

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the song Monster!

**Warning(s): There is blood, violence, language, and possible attempt at murder. Also, we get to see a VERY sadistic side to Yami. If you don't like that, then turn back now. If ya do, read on.**

* * *

Oh, how could this have happened? One minute they were fine, walking to Burger World for lunch, and the next they're tied up in some crazy person's house; in the basement. Why? They had no idea. How to get out of these Vampire proof chains[1]? That was also something they didn't know. They'd been here for roughly about 2 hours, waiting their asses off for the crazy psycho who kidnapped them, chained them to a wall, hanging off the ground about 1 foot, and made them WAIT for his/her sorry ass to GET there.

Finally, after about another 10 minutes, footsteps were heard walking down the stairs to the basement. Once at the bottom, the people hanging on the wall got a better look at the person. She had black hair that went to her middle back, knee high boots, a skirt that was pink mixed with purple, a long sleeve red shirt, and emerald green eyes.

She smirked as she walked over to the group. If you're wondering, the ones in the chains were Yugi Mutou, his mate, Yami, Ryou Bakura, his mate, Bakura, Malik Ishtar, his mate Marik, Joey Wheeler, his mate Seto Kaiba, Atemu Mutou, younger brother of Yugi by one year, his mate Heba, the reincarnated younger brother of Yami, Ishizu Ishtar, older sister of Malik, and finally, Rockel Mutou, older cousin of Yugi and Atemu, and Nicole Peterson.

Yugi had star-shaped tri-colored hair with an amethyst outline. His golden bangs framed his face, and he used to have child-like amethyst eyes, but within a years time, became narrow. He had pale skin, and after the Ceremonial Duel, he never wore the neck belt. Yugi was 6'4 in height.

Yami also had star-shaped tri-colored hair, but he had a crimson outline. Instead of his golden bangs framing his face, it shot up everywhere. He had narrow crimson-red eyes and deathly pale skin. He still wore the neck belt after the Ceremonial Duel. Yami was 5'4 in height.

Ryou had white hair that went to his middle back. He had brown, soft eyes and pale skin. Ryou was 6 foot in height.

Bakura also had white hair that went to his middle back, but it was more spikey. He had brown, sharp narrow eyes and pale skin. Bakura was also 6 foot in height.

Malik had light tan hair that went to his middle back. He had lavender eyes that were soft mixed with sharp, and had tan skin. Malik was 6'1 in height.

Marik also had light tan hair that went to his middle back, but it was more spikey. He had lavender eyes that were sharp, and had tan skin. Marik was also 6'1 in height.

Joey had blond, dirty shaggy hair that didn't go past his shoulders. He had honey gold eyes that were sharp mixed with soft, and had pale skin. Joey was 6'2 in height.

Kaiba had brown hair that didn't go past his shoulders. He had cold, sharp blue eyes and pale skin. Kaiba was 6'2 in height.

Atemu also had star-shaped tri-colored hair, and he had a crimson outline. Like Yami, his golden bangs shot up everywhere. He had narrow crimson eyes and tan skin. Atemu was also 6'4 in height.

Heba too had star-shaped tri-colored hair, but he had a amethyst outline. His golden bangs framed his face like Yugi's, and he had wide, amethyst eyes. He had tan skin like Atemu. Heba was also 5'4 in height.

Ishizu had raven black hair that fell to her hips, and she had blue eyes that were narrow. She had tan skin. Ishizu was 6 foot in height.

Rockel had brown hair that reached her knees with a white outline. She had sharp green eyes, and pale skin. Rockel was 6'7 in height.

Nicole had white hair that reached her middle back and a blond outline. She had sharp blue eyes and pale skin. Nicole was 6'6 in height.

''Well, well. Looks like you're awake'' Sonia said smirking ''And my name's Sonia''

''Why did you kidnap us?!'' Rockel demanded.

Sonia tsked ''So impatient, Rockel. Maybe I should kill you first'' she said.

Nicole went wide eyed ''What do you mean kill?!'' she yelled.

Sonia smirked ''Because, I know your secret'' she said.

Yugi, Atemu, Rockel, Nicole, Ryou, Malik, and Joey went wide eyed.

''How do you know about that?'' Yugi asked.

Sonia didn't answer, instead she reached behind her back and pulled out a knife.

Heba gulped before asking ''W-what are you going to do with that?''

Sonia smirked ''To kill all of you'' she said simply.

Everyone went wide eyed as they saw Sonia walk towards Ishizu.

''Ishizu no!'' Malik screamed.

* * *

ASAP: And I'm stopping right there

Shana: Why?

ASAP: 'Cause I wanna

Alley: -sighs-

All three: Please R&R!


End file.
